JLA Surprise
by luminare91
Summary: The Justice League is called to Star City and they don't know why. Boy are then in for a surprise


Title: JLA Surprise  
Summary: The Justice League is called to Star City and they don't now why. Boy are they in for a surprise.  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Up through Fortune  
Warnings: None  
Pairing: Chlollie  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just indulging my overactive imagination.  
Note: Written for the Chlolliemoon challenge on LJ

It was a typically sunny day in Star City. The weather was absolutely perfect, not too hot and not too cold, with a light breeze that brought the smell of the ocean with it. Basically, it was the perfect day.

But none of that mattered to the three people walking down the street. Victor, AC, and Bart were all on edge. They'd gotten a text from Oliver two days before with an address and a time and that was it. No explanation, whatsoever.

The group came to a stop at an anonymous house at the end of the street. Victor pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the address.

"Well," he sighed. "This is the place. Any idea why Ollie would send us here?"

AC shrugged. "Dude, don't ask me."

"Well it's got to be an emergency, right?" Bart said through a mouthful of burrito. "Bossman only texts us like this when there's a problem."

"Yeah, but if it had really be a problem, Oliver wouldn't had contacted us on our civilian numbers," Victor pointed out. "He'd have used the comms."

Bart shrugged. "Whatever man. Can we just go find out what's going on?"

Victor glanced at AC, who rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. It was locked.

"Now what? Bart moaned.

"Maybe we're early," AC suggested.

Victor shook his head. "Nope. Right on time, fishstick. Green bean's the one that's running late."

"Sorry," a voice said from behind them. "That might be my fault."

The three heroes turned to see Chloe and Oliver walking toward them, her arm about his waist, his arm over her shoulders. AC and Victor shared a look. They'd long suspected that there was something going on between their fearless leaders. Well, they'd always suspected that there was something on Oliver's end and that Chloe was just ignoring him. Oliver's reaction when Chloe had traded herself for him had been enough to clue them in to the fact that it might be more on both sides. Bart was in denial. He'd convinced himself that Oliver was just freaking because it was Watchtower and that he'd do the same for any of them. They hadn't had the heart to tell him otherwise.

"Dude!" Bart shouted. "What are you doing all over my 'liscious?"

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Your?"

Bart paled. Groaning, AC cut him off before the speedster could get himself into even more trouble."What's going on with you two?" he asked, glancing significantly between Chloe and Oliver.

Chloe looked up and glared at Oliver. "I _told _you they didn't know," she hissed under her breath, so quietly AC almost didn't catch it.

Oliver grinned apologetically. "Sorry?"

"You better be," she grumbled.

"Guys!" Victor interrupted. "Seriously. What's going on?"

"Why don't we show you?" Oliver asked with a grin.

Realizing that they weren't going to get a straight answer, Victor and AC nodded and moved toward the door. Bart followed them reluctantly, casting suspicious glances back at the two blondes.

Oliver disentangled himself from Chloe enough to pull a key from his pocket and unlock the door. "Come on," he said, waving the guys into house. Absolutely perplexed, they followed him inside. Chloe brought up the rear, closing the door behind them.

The ground floor was as normal as any house they'd ever been in. There was a dining room, a living room, and a small kitchen. Everything was big and open. The furniture was eclectic and warm in a variety of colors and styles that seemed to somehow go together.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"It's a house," AC said flatly.

Bart zipped over to the fridge and pulled it open. "It doesn't even have food."

"Come on guys." Chloe hopped up onto the counter and fixed them each with a look. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," Victor admitted. "Very homey. But why does it matter?"

Oliver grinned broadly. "Welcome to the Star City branch of the JLA. This is the west coast Watchtower."

"Dude," AC said slowly, as though trying not to hurt Oliver's feelings. "It's a house. Not Watchtower."

Oliver's grin only broadened. "That's because you haven't seen all of it yet. The upstairs is outfitted in rooms for everyone. You can check that out later, but the real show is downstairs."

"There's a downstairs?" Bart asked quizzically. "We're on the ground floor."

"It's underground you idiot," Victor sighed, throwing a half-hearted punch toward Bart that never landed.

"I knew that," he pouted. "How do we get down there?"

It was Chloe's turn to grin like a kid at Christmas. She hopped off the counter and led the way to a closet under the stairs. She pulled open the door and gestured for everyone to file in behind her. Victor and AC exchanged another look, but followed without complaint.

Once everyone was crowded in the tiny space, she pressed a hand to a small metal plate that was embedded in the back wall, almost hidden in the shadows. It glowed slightly, scanning her hand. More lights appeared, scanning them before a computerized voice rattled off their code-names. The back wall slid open revealing an elevator. Grinning more broadly than before, Chloe stepped inside, followed by her dumbstruck team and Oliver.

The elevator fell quickly. There was a single button, giving no indication as to how far they were descending. It came to a halt a moment later. The door slid open to reveal the new headquarters. The center of the room was dominated by a bank of computers similar to the original Watchtower. The screens glowed with the symbol of the JLA. Off to the right was a massive table with an imbedded touch screen surrounded by chairs.

Wearing identical grins, Chloe and Oliver led the guys down a hall behind the computers. The first door on the right opened onto a fully stocked infirmary, almost a small hospital. Across the hall was a large gym, fully equipped with everything from weights to targets. Next to that was massive game-room with a massive TV, leather couches and at least half a dozen chairs. Next to the infirmary was fully stocked, completely modern kitchen that had Bart drooling at the mere sight. The hall ended at the equipment room. There was a place for each of their uniforms and Oliver's Green Arrow gear was already in place.

"There's an indoor pool through the gym," Chloe added, her eyes sparkling as she looked at AC, who looked like someone had punched him in the gut. "And the game-room has a power hook-up for you Vic."

"That is seriously awesome," AC acknowledged.

"Yeah, I agree with fishstick, but you two never really answered our question." Vic crossed his arms and glared at his two grinning friends. "Why are you moving Watchtower half way across the country?"

"We're not," Chloe explained. "Tess is still working the original Watchtower. She'll be helping Clark, J'onn, Dinah, and the JSA members that are working with us. Oliver's moving back out to Star City and I'm starting a new project to bring in new heroes and I'll be working from here too. So we wanted some place that could be home the way the old Watchtower never could be."

"It's your choice where you check in," Oliver added. "We're not pressuring you into anything."

"Dude!" Bart yelled happily. "The original team all together again! That's so freaking awesome!"

"I can work with that," AC said, typically self contained. But the grin on his face told the real story.

Vic sighed. "I don't mean to rain on everybody's parade before, but I get why Oliver's here. This is his home and everything. We all knew he'd eventually make it back here. But why are you moving out here Chloe? Your home is Metropolis. Lois is there, Clark is there. That doesn't make sense."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, a long distance relationship is one thing. A long distance marriage is something else entirely. Besides," she looked slightly guilty as she went on, "I think I wasted enough time being away from him."

Smiling gently, Oliver draped an arm around her shoulder's and kissed her gently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bart shouted. "Hit pause and rewind! Did you say marriage?"

"Dude, I could have sworn I heard the same thing," AC said, sounding stunned.

Vic raised his hand. "I can confirm that. She definitely said marriage."

AC crossed his arms. "I didn't even know you two were together."

"I was pretty sure that Ollie was just pining," Vic smirked. "I never thought you'd give him the time of day."

"I thought she'd actually cave into Bart before she'd give into Ollie," AC laughed.

"Hey!" Oliver and Bart said at once.

"I was totally wearing her down," Bart pouted.

"Oh really?" AC challenged. "How long have you two been together?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Since last last February."

Bart's jaw dropped and Victor sniggered. "See man. Boss totally won her right out from under you."

"Leave Bart alone," Chloe said sternly, before turning to the speedster and smiling gently. "Sorry this kinda got sprung on you. But you'll always be the little brother I never had and you're the only person who can call me Chloeliscious."

"Yeah?" Bart asked, perking up a little.

"Totally."

"Just don't do it too much," Oliver added, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She is _my_ wife"

"Yeah when did that happen?" Vic asked. "And why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

Chloe blushed and Oliver looked slightly embarrassed. "You know what," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "It's not important. The point is, we're married."

"Come on," Bart whined. "I at least deserve to know the details since you didn't marry _me, _mamacita."

Chloe glanced at Oliver. They had a short, silent conversation. Victor raised an eyebrow. He'd know Oliver and Chloe were close, they had gotten married after all. But until that exchange, he'd never realized just how close they were. The conversation when on a moment longer, then Oliver groaned, gesturing at Chloe to go on.

"Well, we don't exactly remember the details," Chloe admitted. "We may have been under the influence of one of Zatanna's spells at the time."

"Dude, I knew it!" AC said triumphantly, turning to Victor. "I knew it'd take supernatural forces to get them together. You so owe me!"

Victor looked pained, but didn't say anything. Chloe on the other hand, did not look happy. "You bet on us?"

"Yeah," AC said, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Oliver was practically _killing_ us with the tension. You should have seen the looks he was giving you after that whole thing with Roulette. Bro, I thought we were going to have to dose you with red-K to get you to do something about it."

Oliver chuckled. "No. But it took a twelve year old in a magical body suit. Hell," he said, turning to Chloe with a slight dumbfounded look on his face. "It was Zatanna that time too."

Chloe giggled. "Well, I was going to give the liquor the credit..."

"Don't I get any of the credit?" he pouted.

"Maybe just a little."

"So basically, you owe your marriage to Z," Victor pointed out.

Oliver groaned.


End file.
